We propose to renew an institutional training program in Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine (PCCM) at Stanford University for M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. fellows who seek two years of rigorous research training in preparation for careers and leadership in academic medicine. Our program encompasses multidisciplinary academic training in pulmonary medicine composed of basic, translational and clinical research areas. The training program will be directed by Dr. Glenn Rosen, Associate Professor of Medicine and Dr. Michael Gould, Associate Professor of Medicine, will be Director of the Clinical Investigator Pathway. Along with Drs. Rosen and Gould, 18 faculty mentors and 1 junior mentor will form the core of the program. Our goal for the next 5-year period of funding is to train a total of 10 trainees (2/year) from around the country, carefully matched to the outstanding faculty mentors, superb resources, and highest standards of our program. During the training period, each trainee will be required to complete an independent research project, attend courses and a seminar series dedicated to ethical conduct in research, participate in a monthly T32 seminar [unreadable] series and other seminars and conferences, present results of original research at internal and at national meetings, and prepare at least one manuscript for publication in the peer-reviewed literature. Trainees will also be encouraged to apply for independent funding in the second year of the training period to enable an additional year of dedicated research. Trainees will be selected by consensus of the program director and selected training faculty on the basis of written application and interview, and an emphasis will be placed on recruiting men and women from diverse ethnic backgrounds with interest in careers and the skills to be competitive in academic medicine. While each trainee will specialize in a single area, extensive cross-fertilization of ideas and collaboration is expected given the integrated nature of the overall program, close interactions among participants, and multidisciplinary training opportunities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]